


被学生用不雅照威胁之后（番外）

by redpandam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ka - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandam/pseuds/redpandam
Summary: 渣渣脑洞，渣渣文笔私设如山，ooc严重如有不适感请迅速撤离四岁年龄差，22岁kongphop×26岁arthit





	被学生用不雅照威胁之后（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 渣渣脑洞，渣渣文笔  
> 私设如山，ooc严重  
> 如有不适感请迅速撤离  
> 四岁年龄差，22岁kongphop×26岁arthit

“kong，你要带我去哪儿？”蒙在眼睛上的黑布夺走了arthit的视觉，手心传来的温热驱散了心中的不安。  
“噓……暖暖跟我走就好了……” 温柔的嗓音，向阳光下的喷泉，温暖舒服。  
紧紧握着对方的手，arthit不在不安，安心地跟着kongphop走着。似乎书走进了电梯，kongphop的手指在arthit手心摩挲着。  
“害怕吗，暖暖？这样漫无目的地跟着我走。”  
“有你在我有什么好怕的！”  
然后被拥入怀中，后背递上冰凉的墙壁，交换一个湿润绵长的吻。被剥夺了视线之后，其他四感被无限放大，清晰地感觉到kongphop的舌头划过自己的每一颗牙齿，腰间传来麻痒的触觉，那是kongphop的手指在他的腰间打着转儿。  
一吻结束，kongphop扶稳有些失神的arthit轻轻啄了一下arthit的唇，牵着arthit走出来电梯。  
跟着kongphop拐了一个弯，听到叮叮当当的声音，好像是在掏钥匙，然后就听到了开门的声音。  
手被松开，然后肩膀上迎来了kongphop手心的温度，被kongphop搂着肩膀慢慢推进了房间。身后传来关门的声音，甚至还锁了门。  
眼前的黑布被取下，突然接触光线让arthit不自觉地闭上了眼睛。待眼睛适应之后，arthit看清了所处的地方。  
是一间小小的公单身寓，小的只有一间屋子，进门就能看到床，当然这些一点也不重要，重要的是，这间小房子里面贴满了照片——arthit的照片。  
研究生运动会时跳远的照片，在球场投篮的照片，在实验室做实验，图书馆看书，食堂喝粉红冻奶，教室里给学生上课……甚至还有从网络上截图打印出来arthit大三当教头的照片。  
这是一个装满了arthit照片的屋子，从arthit研究生到博士，所有的照片。  
暗恋，arthit清楚的知道暗恋有多辛苦。想要却不敢靠近，喜欢却不能张扬，只能默默的，在远处看着他，哪怕是一个擦肩而过都会心跳加速，控制不住自己却又无可奈何。  
突然被暗恋了许久的人告知其实对方也暗恋着自己是一种什么心情？喜悦？疯狂？痛哭？都没有，脑子里都炸成烟花了，哪里会有那么多情绪。  
眼前突然放大的脸，带着凉意贴上来的唇，抚在腰上的温热手掌。实实在在的那个人，暗念了三年的人。  
“kongphop……其实我……我也喜欢你……很久了……从你大一校园先生获奖之后开始……就一直关注你了……”一吻结束之后的告白，互相暗恋的心意，怎么能不让那个人知道。  
“我知道。”没有想象中的惊讶，那个人只是轻轻笑了，告诉他，他知道了，他看了电脑，在电脑里发现了自己暗恋的秘密，所以才决定来这个房间。  
真不公平。可是怎么办呢，面对满屋子的照片，就是气不起来。

被kongphop压在床上的时候，arthit看到的是他在图书馆给kongphop撑伞的照片。  
“我大一的时候就喜欢暖暖了……”那个人一边说着，一边解开了arthit衬衣的扣子，一颗一颗慢慢地解，就像觅食的狮子面对已经扑倒在地的猎物一样，不紧不慢，“我喜欢你喜欢了四年……差一点，我就因为毕业失去你了……幸好……”  
“我……唔……”熟悉的气味灌入口腔，是那个人特有的淡薄荷味，明明两个人用的是同一只牙膏，那个人口腔里的味道却是那么清晰。  
kongphop的大手在arthit身上游走，划过胸前的红樱，引起arthit阵阵战栗，熟练地解开皮带，拉下拉链，褪下熨烫整齐的西装裤，揉捏着大腿根部的软肉，arthit下意识地抬腿想躲，结果只是把自己更加彻底地暴露出来。  
顺着大腿根部，右手从内裤裤缝探了进去，摸到那火热的硬挺，坏心眼地用短短的指甲刮擦着羚口。  
arthit被堵住的唇发出一阵呜咽，kongphop放开arthit的唇，任由那细碎的呻吟从好看的嘴唇里面溢出。kongphop喜欢听arthit的呻吟，那声音时刻令他疯狂。  
伸出舌头舔了舔arthit带着水色的唇，一路向下，耳朵，脖子，肩膀，还有胸前被刺激地挺立的红樱。  
“kong……phop……”胸前的红樱被含如口腔，舌头划过的皮肤卷起一阵电流冲向大脑。另一边也被短短的指甲摩擦着，下面被kongphop修长的手指照顾着……一阵抽搐之后，arthit泄在了kongphop手心里。  
arthit被kongphop照顾地很好，不论是生活还是身体。kongphop就着arthit泄出来的乳白色液体，缓缓地将手指伸进了arthit后面那温暖湿润的地带……  
arthit双目失神，浑身泛着不正常的潮红，是kongphop熟悉又喜欢的颜色，异物突入的感觉让arthit找回了一点理智，双眼聚焦看着kongphop。  
此刻的kongphop还穿着衬衫打着领带，不过领带已经被扯乱了，胡乱地挂在脖子上，衬衫扣子也被arthit在混乱中扯开了几粒，露出里面好看的锁骨和小麦色的皮肤，黑色的长裤紧紧包裹着kongphop修长的双腿，大腿中间鼓鼓囊囊。一句话形容kongphop现在的样子——惨遭蹂躏的小媳妇样。  
arthit看着kongphop漂亮的锁骨，想起自己曾经无数次咬着上面，即使现在还能看到那上面淡淡的牙印。arthit不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
察觉到arthit的视线，kongphop笑了笑，加快了扩张的速度，随着第三跟手指的进入，arthit刚刚疲软的前端又有了抬头的趋势。修长的中指按到前列腺那敏感的一点，刺激的arthit挺直了腰杆。kongphop俯身，亲了亲arthit的嘴唇，抽出手指，直起身子，跪坐在arthit身上，一边审视着arthit，一边缓缓地拉下了领带，一粒一粒慢条斯理的解开自己衬衫的扣子……  
手指突然抽离，莫名的空虚感袭击着arthit，抬眼又看到kongphop慢条斯理地接着扣子。那衬衫下小麦色的皮肤皮肤吸引着arthit的视线——他在勾引我——这是arthit唯一的想法，但是，超没出息，真的被勾引到了。  
arthit不知道哪里来的力气，一把把kongphop拉了下来，翻身压住了kongphop，骑坐在kongphop身上，很是粗暴地扯开了仅剩最后一个扣子没解开的衬衫，衬衫扣子崩落在地上，发出清脆的响声。  
arthit并不满足于脱掉kongphop的白衬衫，一双手扯开衬衫之后，就开始解kongphop的皮带。两人用的是同一款皮带，所以arthit很快就解开了。arthit甚至没有耐心脱掉kongphop的裤子，直接解开拉链，带着内裤一起一把脱下。kongphop的庞然大物就那样直直得暴露在空气之中。  
arthit看着那直立的充血的庞然大物，咽了咽口水，含进了嘴里。  
kongphop瞪大了眼睛，他确实是在勾引arthit，但是从没想到arthit能为他做到这一步，他以为最多只是体验一下新的体位，但是当自己的小兄弟被温热的口腔包裹，被柔软的舌头舔舐的时候，kongphop突然有点嫉妒他的小兄弟了。kongphop一直想告诉全世界，arthit是他的所有物，任何人都别想抢，然而到现象，他终于有勇气向世界宣称，arthit是他的所有物了。  
arthit小心翼翼地服侍着kongphop的庞然大物，arthit从来没有这方面的经验，只是被kongphop服侍过，学着kongphop的样子，用舌头打着转儿……果然人跟人是有区别的，不论arthit怎么努力，kongphop的小兄弟都没有释放的意思，然而arthit的嘴已经累的不行了。  
arthit抬眼，看见了kongphop戏谑的神情，瞬间被激起了胜负率，狠狠地吸了一口口中的庞然大物，引起kongphop一阵战栗之后迅速吐了出来。  
kongphop以为自己能控制的很好，耐不住arthit突如其来的一阵猛吸，虽然arthit很快地吐了出来，还是没来得及闪退，被乳白色液体喷到了嘴角。  
arthit感受到自己嘴角被喷了一些东西，看着kongphop一脸难堪，坏心眼地伸出舌头，把嘴角的液体，舔进了口腔。  
一阵天旋地转，arthit被kongphop压在了身下，kongphop红着眼睛看着他，抬起arthit的双腿，对准之后，贯穿了进去。  
两人已经在床上磨合了很多次，kongphop很轻易就找到了arthit的敏感点，意有所指地摩擦碾压着那一点。kongphop的手指压上arthit的唇，轻轻敲开贝齿，侵入arthit的口腔，模仿着抽插的动作。  
arthit被一阵阵快感折磨到快要疯掉，不自觉的含住了侵入进来的手指，任由那修长的手指在口腔里肆虐。前后的快感一遍遍地折磨着arthit，前端在一阵阵快感中不知道泄了几次，身上的人还是不肯放过他，   
kongphop抱起arthit坐在自己腿上，覆上arthit舔过他的排泄物的唇，坐着的动作让kongphop更深地进入了arthit的身体。细碎的呻吟被堵在口腔，arthit已经完全脱力，任由kongphop摆弄……  
arthit醒来的时候，已经是第二天中午了，腰酸背疼，觉得自己像个破布娃娃。艰难地动了动手指，证明自己还活着。忽然发现左手无名指上多了个环状物。仔细回想昨晚的经过，好像最后，kongphop是问他愿不愿意跟他结婚，而他当时已经被弄得毫无反抗意识了，下意识就点了点头，然后kongphop就给arthit戴上了戒指。  
arthit觉得自己又被套路了。他总是被kongphop套路，照片威胁也好，带来房间被大干一场也好，甚至连求婚，都是kongphop的套路。  
可是怎么办呢，他明明知道是套路，却还是忍不住往里走，因为套路里面，是那个人一颗火热的真心啊。

传来开门的声音，房门被推开，kongphop提着午餐走了进来。  
“暖暖醒了吗？我喂你吃点东西吧！”  
“不吃，你个混蛋。”


End file.
